Un nuevo comienzo
by rudbecrias
Summary: Elroy reconoce que se equivocó durante años, ahora quiere enmendar su error con Candy, ¿aceptará que a Albert y Candy los une un lapso indestructible? Minific.


Los personajes no son míos. Son de Nagita e Igarashi.

Elroy estaba de pie mirando por la ventana las dulces Candy. Después del compromiso fallido de Neal y Candy, ella se preguntaba ¿te habré juzgado mal Candice?, mis sobrinos te adoran, inclusive William… ese brillo que veo en sus ojos cada vez que te mira, es de un hombre enamorado, no puede ser que esté pasando nuevamente, primero Anthony ahora William.

Siempre creí todo lo que Sara y sus hijos decían de ti, mis queridos sobrinos siempre te defendían, Anthony por primera vez me levanto la voz y me amenazó, fue por ti , ahora William, mi sobrino preferido, la angustia que viví junto a George al no saber de nada de él, y lo que son las cosas, él llegó al hospital donde trabajabas y tú no lo abandonaste, aun sabiendo que tu reputación estaba entre dicho, no te importó, vivieron juntos, me enteré que vivías con un vagabundo por Neal, ¡oh cielos! ese vagabundo era mi querido William y yo despreciándote por eso, al grado de dejarte sin empleo, Sara habló con el doctor Leonard para que te despidieran y ningún hospital de Chicago te contratara…Elroy empezó a llorar al recordar todo lo que William le contó de Candy, lo que pasaron juntos, William me dijo que solo tú trabajabas, no querías que el trabajará por su amnesia tenías miedo de que le pasara algo, él no quería ser una carga para ti buscó trabajo de lavaplatos, con tanto amor lo cuidaste y yo pensado mal de ti por vivir con un hombre, ¿Candice podrás perdonarme algún día?, hablé con el doctor de la familia y me dijo que el amor y la bondad era la mejor medicina para curar la amnesia y tú le diste todo eso a mi querido sobrino.

Elroy toca la campana – diga señora – Mary ya llegó George – si señora – dile que venga a mi habitación necesito hablar con él en privado.

Toc, toc toc, - adelante

George haciendo una inclinación, diga madame – George siéntate – estoy bien de pie madame Elroy – George tu no cambias, quiero que vayas al hogar de Pony por Candice sin que se entere William. George se quedó perplejo.

-No me mires con esa cara, no voy a comprometer a Candice, aprendí mi lección, quiero hablar con ella, va hacer una sorpresa para William cuando vea a Candice aquí.

-Entiendo madame, algo más – si cuando llegues tráela directo a mi habitación, no quiero que la vea William antes de la cena – de acuerdo madame.

George se va al hogar de Pony, Candy sale corriendo pensado que es Albert, al ver a George su mirada se pone triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para George, rio interiormente.

-¿George, le paso algo a Albert? – no señorita Candice, vine por usted la señora Elroy quiere hablar con usted. Candy se quedó en shock sin reaccionar.

-George yo no quiero hablar con ella, ella me detesta, al igual que los Legan. George no sabía cómo convencer a Candy.

-No sé preocupe señorita Candice tiene mi palabra que no le va a pasar nada, está vez.

-Está bien George, iré solo porque quiero ver a Albert. Candice se ruborizo. Detalle que noto George y se alegró.

Candice iba con George rumbo a Chicago.

-Señorita Candice estoy en deuda con usted por haber cuidado de William, usted sabe que yo lo quiero como a un hijo, lo busque incansablemente, lo último que supe es que había llegado a América.

-George no tienes nada que agradecer, yo quiero a Albert , bueno yo. Candy se trabó al querer explicar a George.

– ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta, Señorita Candice?

–Por su puesto George.

\- ¿Está usted enamorada del joven William?- Candy calló por un momento y su tono fue triste, -sí George me enamoré de Albert, no supe como sucedió, el día que se fue del departamento me quería morir, lo extrañaba tanto, quería verlo, y me preguntaba ¿por qué? Ahora sé que entre él y yo solo puede haber una bonita amistad, él es el patriarca y tendrá que casarse con una señorita de sociedad que este a su altura, a mí nunca me aceptó la tía Elroy, todavía tengo grabada sus palabras cuando me corrió, estando yo con temperatura, culpándome por lo de Anthony y Stear, inclusive lo del abuelo William, en ese momento yo no sabía que pasaba con el tío abuelo.

-Usted sabe que lo del joven Anthony no fue su culpa.

– Me siento culpable George, si no hubiera sido adoptada por los Andley, Anthony estuviera vivo, ese pensamiento siempre lo tengo presente- Candy empezó a llorar y a George se le salió una lágrima recordando al joven Anthony.

-Señorita Candy usted sabe que al joven William las clases sociales no le importan.

– Sí, lo sé George, Albert es muy sencillo y de un corazón bondadoso.

–En eso se parecen mucho usted y él- Candy se sonrojo.

-Luche por ese amor señorita.

– ¿George, acaso sabe algo de los sentimientos de Albert?

–Eso lo tendrán que averiguar usted y el joven William.

-Hemos llegado, madame Elroy la espera en su recamara.

–George quiero saludar primero a Albert.

– El joven William llegará hasta la cena.

– entiendo- Candy subió triste las escaleras y nerviosa por ver a la tía Elroy.

Toc, toc toc, - adelante.

– Permiso señora Elroy.

– Candice me alegro que hayas aceptado a venir- Esa respuesta tomo desprevenida a Candy.

– Usted dirá señora Elroy .

-Candice quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi querido William, él me contó como lo encontraste, y todo lo que pasaron mientras vivían juntos, también del acoso de Neal, debo reconocer que estaba ciega, siempre creí todo lo que ellos decían de ti, sin darte una oportunidad de defenderte, ahora quiero reparar mi error contigo, darme una oportunidad de conocerte, quiero que te vengas a vivir a la mansión, voy a hablar con William para que ahora yo sea tu tutora y no él . Candy estaba sorprendida por el cambio de la tía Elroy.

-Quiero que me llames tía Elroy, Candice el hecho que te vengas a vivir aquí, no quiere decir que voy a cortar tus alas, regresarás al hospital a trabajar sin recibir sueldo harás trabajo voluntario de lunes a viernes, tomaras clases de etiqueta para que te conviertas en una digna representante de los Andley, acompañaras a William a los eventos sociales, en ocasiones William por trabajo saldrá fuera, pero tu tendrás que asistir conmigo o con Archi o sola, te encargarás de las fundaciones que manejan los Andley, no pongas esa cara, yo te voy a guiar, ya es tiempo que ocupes el lugar que te corresponde Candice, dame una oportunidad de remendar mi error. Candy se había quedado muda, no sabía que contestar.

-Candice dije que no iba a cortar tus alas y es verdad, cuando salgas por esa puerta a un evento social serás una digna representante de la familia. Cuando regreses y esa puerta se cierre serás la Candy que todos conocemos, si quieres trepar árboles lo harás, si quieres brincar brincarás, ¿me entiendes, Candice?

-Si tía, estoy de acuerdo, mi intención de regresar a trabajar y recibir un sueldo era para ayudar a mis dos madres en el lugar de Pony.

– Te entiendo Candice, recuerda que tú eres una heredera de los Andley, en las fundaciones que manejamos podemos incluir al hogar de Pony, por eso quiero que aprendas a manejar las fundaciones y a le vez te involucres en hacer eventos para recibir donaciones y así poder ayudar a más orfanatos u otras instituciones que requieran apoyo, ¿que te parece mi propuesta, Candice?

Candy con una sonrisa y sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes de la emoción, le daba las gracias a su tía Elroy, por darse una oportunidad de conocerla.

-Si tía acepto su propuesta, no va a tener queja de mí, de ahora en adelante.

-Bien Candice ahora ve arreglarte, Mary ya tiene instrucciones de tu arreglo personal.

-¿Mi arreglo personal?

– Así es Candice ya es hora de que dejes esas coletas, ya no eres una niña, ponte en manos de Mary, te veo en la cena.

– Sí, tía Elroy con permiso.

Llego la hora de la cena, ya estaban sentados George y Albert, en ese momento se escuchó una voz.

-Buenas noches.

Albert giró la cabeza y se quedó embelesado viendo esa imagen de su pequeña rubia, George tuvo que carraspear, para que Albert saliera de su trance.

Albert se puso de pie y fue por Candy, le besó la mano, Candy se sonrojó, todo esto lo veía la tía abuela, desde un rincón, comprobó que William está enamorado de Candy.

-Candy que agradable sorpresa estas hermosa.

– ¿Te acuerdas de este vestido?

– Claro yo te lo compré.

– Lo estoy estrenando-. Albert miraba a Candy, otro carraspeó de George lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

-Siéntate Candy este es tu lugar.

– Está usted radiante señorita Candy.

–Gracias, George.

En eso bajó la tía abuela. Albert la ayudó a sentarse.

-William te preguntaras que hace Candice aquí.

–Bueno tía, Candy puede venir a la mansión las veces que quiera, está es su casa.

-Mandé a traer a Candice con George- Albert miró a George con la ceja alzada, George solo sonrió.

-Hablé con Candice, ella se quedará a vivir en la mansión, hará trabajo voluntario en el hospital, el chofer la llevará y traerá de regreso, también se ocupará de las fundaciones que tenemos- Albert estaba con la boca abierta. – No me miren con esa cara, no me he golpeado la cabeza, todos rieron.

-Tía me sorprende, y a la vez estoy agradecido que se dé una oportunidad de conocer a Candy, ya no crea todo lo que los Legan vengan a decirle de mi pequeña.

Albert volteó a ver a Candy y le guiñó el ojo, ella sonrió y se sonrojó. Después de la cena Albert invitó a Candy al jardín.

-Candy todavía estoy sorprendido de verte, te extrañé tanto.

– Yo también te extrañé- El corazón de Albert empezó a palpitar fuertemente.

-¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de mi tía? – Me dijo que yo podía seguir trepando árboles.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer todo eso?

– Sí, Albert quiero ayudarte, no quiero que trabajes tanto, acuérdate lo que dijo el doctor Martín, que podrías recaer por exceso de trabajo y yo no podría soportar que volviera tu amnesia y no me recordaras de nuevo. Albert abrazó a Candy, los dos estaban llorando.

-Te prometo que me cuidaré, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

Me siento tan bien en sus brazos, me enamoré de ti Albert. Pensó Candy.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Elroy y George hablaban sobre la adopción de Candy.

-George quiero que arregles los papeles de Candy, para que yo aparezca como su tutora.

–¿Ya lo sabe el joven William?

-No George después se lo comunicaré, quiero enmendar el error que cometí con Candice, dejándome llevar por lo que decían Sara y sus hijos. George habrá un cambio en mi testamento, Candice será mi heredera- George se quedó perplejo.

-¿Sabe lo que dirán los Legan?

–Lo sé y no me importa, a ellos ya les he dado suficiente, y ni así tienen algo ahorrado, hasta ahora comprendo el error que estaba cometiendo con ellos. Candice ha salido adelante, sin necesitar la fortuna de los Ardley.

-Sabe que la cuenta que le abrió William cuando la adoptó, está intacta, la señorita Candy no ha tomado ni un solo centavo de esa cuenta, y la cantidad se ha incrementado considerablemente- La señora Elroy se sorprendió con esa noticia.

-¿Por qué no tomaría dinero de esa cuenta cuando vivía con William, George?

-La señorita Candy pensó que al dejar el colegio y renunciar a la familia, esa cuenta quedaba cancelada.

–Eso habla del gran ser humano que es.

–Al contrario de los jóvenes Legan sus cuentas prácticamente quedan en ceros.

– George, ¿por qué no me habías comentado de eso?

–Ese dinero es de ellos, ellos sabían en que lo gastaban, lo que sí siempre visitaban el banco para checar sus depósitos mensuales; si ya estaban en su cuenta y pedir más.

-Que ciega estaba con respecto a Elisa y Neal. George, he notado la forma en que William mira a Candice, esa mirada es de un hombre enamorado, por eso quiero convertir a Candice en una digna representante de los Ardley y si Candice también está enamorada de William, desde ahorita te digo George, no me opondré, después de la angustia que pasamos al no saber nada de él, ahora solo quiero su felicidad y si esa felicidad es Candice lo apoyaré.

George quedó complacido con la respuesta de la señora Elroy, porque él sabía que su pupilo estaba enamorado de Candice y él haría todo lo posible porque ellos fueran felices, él quería a la señorita Candice como una hija también.

-Albert porque me mandaste a Rockstown, yo fui porque pensé que tú ibas a estar ahí, vi a Terry en esa carpa de mala muerte y estaba tomado, ese no era el Terry que yo conocí, me dolió bastante verlo en ese estado, pero yo te buscaba a ti.

-Candy cuando te ví en el suelo rodeada de esos periódicos, me dí cuenta que habías llorado, se me partió el corazón verte en ese estado, me juré que te ayudaría a buscar tu felicidad y si esa felicidad era Terry... por eso investigué su paradero para reunirte con él.

-Albert pero yo a Terry ya lo olvidé, no te voy a negar que mi chico rebelde ocupará un espacio en mi corazón, así como Anthony, como un lindo recuerdo, me dolió ver las noticias del periódico, pero a la vez me dio coraje, que él fuera débil, prometimos ser felices.

-Entonces Candy, ¿me quieres decir que ya no sufres por Terry?

\- No Albert, él es mi pasado y yo no miro hacia atrás- Albert al escuchar las palabras de Candy sentía una felicidad inmensa, porque él se enamoró de ella desde que la vio en Londres y luego se volvió a enamorar durante su amnesia. La abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Pequeña es mejor que entremos está refrescando.

–Sí, quiero ir a la biblioteca con George y la tía Elroy.

–Voy a mi recamara y te alcanzo.

Toc, toc, - adelante.

– Tía, George quiero hablar con ustedes antes de que baje Albert.

-¿Sucede algo Candice?

– Bueno sí tía, es sobre la salud de Albert.

– Candice no me asustes, es algo grave. George se quedó tenso.

-Tía como sabe Albert y yo vivíamos juntos, el día que me fui de aquí con temperatura. Elroy al recordar cómo había corrido a Candy bajo la mirada.

-Tía yo ya le he perdonado, ese día llegué a mi departamento, Albert me cuidó y después salió porque me iba a ser una rica sopa, de regreso no sé fijó y lo atropelló un carro. La abuela se puso de pie de la impresión. –Una vecina me fue a buscar diciéndome que habían atropellado a mi hermano, salí como loca, cruzaron muchas cosas por mi mente en ese momento, así conocimos al doctor Martín el de la clínica feliz, él estuvo atendiendo a Albert después

– Hay que agradecerle al doctor Martín por su ayuda George.

– Entiendo madame.

-Cuando Albert recuperó la memoria fue a ver al doctor Martín, él le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma, el exceso de trabajo podría ser perjudicial para él, tal vez regresaría su amnesia.

-¡Oh Dios mio! Candice, ¿estas segura?

-Por eso estoy preocupada tía, me dolió tanto cuando Albert llegó al hospital, estaba muy delgado, y pensaron que era un espía , que él era el que había hecho explotar el tren, que era una mala persona, y lo mandaron al cuarto cero, un cuarto horrible tía- Candy ya no podía controlar el llanto, George se fue hacia la ventana para que no lo vieran llorar, la tía Elroy sacaba su pañuelo. No podía contener el llanto.

-Pero, ¿por qué el hospital tiene ese cuarto? Nosotros somos benefactores de ese hospital y todos los pacientes deben tener un trato digno, George hay que checar eso ¿Por que llevaron a William a ese cuarto?

– Sí, madame.

-Tía, Albert tiene poco que recuperó la memoria, cargarlo de mucho trabajo en este momento, no es lo adecuado, por eso también quiero hacerme cargo de los negocios, para ayudarlo.

– De acuerdo Candice tendrás un tutor para eso.

-He estado a punto de perder a Albert muchas veces, primero con la explosión del tren, luego el atropellamiento y después el ataque del león- George y la señora Elroy se quedaron mirando, sin saber que decir.

-El ataque de león Candice, explícate que estoy horrorizada por todo lo que ha pasado mi querido sobrino.

-Bueno tía, el ataque del león fue por salvarme, estábamos en el parque con el doctor Martín, cuando el león escapó de un circo, el león iba hacia mí, Albert se interpuso y el león le dio un zarpazo. Dijo Candy tapándose el rostro, George y la tía Elroy se quedaron horrorizados.

-Yo le reproche, ¿Por que se interpuso? Me dijo que daría su vida por mí. Elroy estaba incrédula.

-¿Dónde lo lastimó el león?

–En el pecho y el brazo- George recordó cuando se citó con William en el restaurante, tenía una venda en el pecho, solo de recordar se le erizó la piel.

-George, mañana quiero ir hablar con el doctor Martín.

–¿Puedo acompañarte tía? – no es necesario Candice.

-Mañana llega la señorita Georgina, empezaras con tus clases de etiqueta, el lunes regresas al hospital, solo por la mañana Candice, ahora que quieres entrar al mundo de los negocios, a lo mejor no tendrás tiempo de ir al hospital.

– Entiendo tía- En eso llegó Albert y notó que Candy había llorado.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña? ¿Llorastes?

– Sí, Albert, pero son lágrimas de felicidad- Albert la abrazó, George y la señora Elroy salieron discretamente.

Albert no quería soltar a Candy, al saber que Candy ya no sentía nada por Terry, le daba una oportunidad de enamorar a su pequeña.

-¿Estas segura que son lágrimas de felicidad, no me estas ocultando algo ?

–Albert me conoces muy bien.

–Así es mi pequeña, ahora dime ¿Por qué llorabas?

–Porque le conté a George y a la tía el ataque del león.

–Pequeña tu sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti- Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Albert fue acercando su rostro al de Candy, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, Albert besó tiernamente a Candy, era lo que tanto deseaba, probar esos labios con los que tanto había soñado, mientras vivían en el magnolia.

-Candy perdóname.

– Te quiero Albert, me enamoré de ti- Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y se apoderó de la boca de su pequeña profundizando el beso, Candy se sentía como en la nube, con muchas mariposas en su estómago, Albert la estaba besando, su Albert.

-¿Candy quieres ser mi novia?

– Sí, Albert quiero ser tu novia- Volvieron a besarse hasta que les faltó el aire.

-¿Albert que dirá la tía abuela?

–Eso déjamelo a mí.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Candy llegó a la mansión, había avanzado bastante en sus clases con la señorita Georgina y George estaba sorprendido con Candy sobre el manejo de los negocios era muy inteligente, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si los padres de la señorita Candy, pertenecían a la alta sociedad, las facciones de ella eran finas y ahora refinadas con su vestuario, se le daba nato el manejo de los negocios.

-George te veo muy pensativo.

–Pensaba en la señorita Candice madame, el desenvolvimiento que tiene para los negocios, es algo que me llama mucho la atención.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No sabemos nada de la familia de la señorita Candice y en que circunstancias fue dejada en el hogar de Pony, casi estoy seguro que viene de buena familia.

-Hay que ir al hogar de Pony, sirve para que conozca a sus madres, tenemos que avisarle a William y Candice, partimos mañana temprano.

-Si podemos ayudar a buscar a la familia de Candice, hay que hacerlo, me daría mucho gusto que se reencontrara con su familia.

Al día siguiente iban todos rumbo al hogar de Pony, Candy iba feliz porque la tía abuela conocería el hogar de Pony.

-Candy hija mírate que hermosa estas.

– Señorita Pony, hermana María mis dos madres- corrió a abrazarlas.

-Les presento a la tía abuela, Albert y a George ya los conocen

–Mucho gusto señora Elroy, es un placer tenerla aquí el lugar donde creció nuestra niña.

Elroy quedó encantada con las madres de Candy, estuvieron platicando un rato, hasta que llegó el momento de preguntar, como se dio la llegada de Candy al orfanato, en ese momento Albert le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara, salieron juntos rumbo a la colina.

-Mira Albert este es el padre árbol.

– Pequeña eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

–Candy dijo esa dulce voz, esos cabellos rubios, Albert tu eres mi príncipe de la colina- Candy llorando se arrojó a los brazos de su príncipe.

– Sí, Candy ya es hora de que me devuelvas mi broche- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes Albert cuando te dije en el departamento quien fue mi primer amor- Candy se ruborizó, Albert la amo por eso, la trajo hacia él y la besó.

-Sí, Candy me acuerdo perfectamente de tu primer amor, porque yo no te he olvidado, te quedaste clavada en mi corazón, no pude olvidar esos ojos esmeraldas, cada vez que veía la naturaleza, me recordaban a ti.

...

-Así es señor George, cuando vino usted por Candy para llevarla a Londres, se nos pasó darle la muñeca y el broche que venía con ella, aquí los tiene.

George al ver el broche quedó sorprendido, decía el nombre de James Ferrec, uno de los socios más importantes de los Ardley y uno de los hombres más ricos de Francia dueño de navieras, bancos y la famosa marca de chocolates Ferrec. Ese mismo broche se lo había visto a Ferrec pero con el nombre de su esposa Celine Douglas, quien había fallecido años atrás, George sabía la historia de James del secuestro de su hija y que nunca la encontraron, estaba en shock, la señorita Candice era una de las herederas más ricas de Francia y Europa.

-George di algo.

–Señora Elroy el papá de la señorita Candy es uno de nuestros socios, es el hombre más rico de Francia. La señorita Pony y la hermana María no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, su pequeña traviesa hija de una de las familias más ricas de Francia.

-¿Estas seguro George?

– Sí, madame .

–Sé toda la historia del secuestro de la hija de Ferrec, hasta el día de hoy, él sigue buscando a su hija.

–Hay que avisarle entonces, tenemos que hablar con Candice y William, ese hombre ya ha sufrido bastante sin saber de su hija.

En eso venían entrando Albert y Candy, al ver la cara que tenían, se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Sucede algo George?

– Sí, William es mejor que se sienten- Candy y Albert se quedaron Mirando.

-Quiten esa cara, lo que les vamos a decir va a cambiar tu vida Candice, para bien, ya sabemos quiénes son tus padres- Candy se puso de pie con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Tía está segura?

-Sí, Candice.

-¿Pero si ellos no quieren saber nada de mí y me separan de Albert?- En ese momento Albert se tensó, preocupado pensó que se llevarían a su pequeña. Le agarró la mano y se la beso.

–Nadie podrá separarnos pequeña.

–¡Albert!- se refugió en sus brazos.

-¿Quienes son los papás de Candy, George?

– Es James Ferrec nuestro socio de Francia-Albert abrió la boca sin poder creerlo.

– ¿Ferrec el de la marca de chocolates que tanto me gustan?

– Así es señorita Candice, él es su padre y radica en Francia, déjeme decirle que él la ha buscado por mucho tiempo, usted fue secuestrada de los brazos de su madre.

A Candy se le salieron las lágrimas, todos estaban llorando, Albert la abrazaba recordando todas las carencias por las que pasó su pequeña, sin saber que era una de herederas más ricas de Francia y Europa, su fortuna era incalculable.

El señor James Ferrec llegó a Chicago después de recibir el telegrama de George, en la mansión todo era nerviosismo, Candy estaba muy nerviosa.

-Candy cálmate.

–Annie estoy muy nerviosa y ¿si no quiere que me case con Albert? yo me muero.

\- No va a pasar eso, Archi dice que tu padre estima mucho a Albert.

Toc, toc –adelante.

–¿Lista mi amor? Estas hermosa.

–Albert estoy muy nerviosa, conoceré a mi padre, ya sé que mi madre falleció sin saber de mí.

–Candy sabes que estaré a tu lado siempre, vamos a la biblioteca ahí está tu padre, después cenaremos ya le pedí tu puso una sonrisa – así me gusta verte siempre con esa sonrisa.

-James te presento a Candy, tu hija.

– ¡Papá! Los dos corrieron a abrazarse, Albert salió para darles privacidad.

-Hija que hermosas estas te pareces a tu madre, te busque por cielo, mar y tierra, los que te secuestraron están en la cárcel, el lugar donde te habían dejado hubo una explosión, yo me hice a la idea que seguías viva mi corazón me lo decía

-Papá, al fin sé que no me abandonaron porque no me querían.

-William ya me dijo que ustedes son novios, el planea casarse pronto contigo, déjame decirte que no has podido hacer mejor elección, él es un buen muchacho y con gusto le dí tu mano, también le pedí que vayas conmigo a Francia antes de la boda, hija recuerda que eres mi heredera, ya cambié mi testamento.

–Papá pero ¿ir a Francia?

– William te alcanzara allá, puedes estar tranquila desde ahorita traerás guardaespaldas las 24 horas, hasta ahorita no sé quien estuvo atrás de tu secuestro hija, por eso redoblare tu seguridad. La boda será en Francia.

Durante la cena Albert hizo un brindis y colocó el anillo de Compromiso en la mano de Candy.

Sonaban las campanas de la iglesia y unos rubios sonrientes salían agarrados de la mano, la recepción fue la más elegante que se haya visto, los invitados de todas partes del mundo no querían perderse el enlace matrimonial de las dos familias más ricas de Europa y América.

Albert y Candy partieron a su luna de miel, a un lugar paradisiaco, donde estaban en contacto con la naturaleza.

Un año después Candy daba a luz a dos preciosos niños rubios de ojos azules, William Anthony y James Alexander Ardlay Ferrec. Albert no podía estar más feliz con sus hijos y su esposa. Los gemelos de dos años corrían por toda la casa, cuando Candy le daba la noticia a Albert que estaba embarazada de nuevo de dos bebes, Albert no cabía de felicidad.

El parto de Candy fue difícil dio a luz a una niña de ojos verdes y a un varón de ojos azules

Candice Celine y George Augusto Ardlay Ferrec. Albert y Candy sentados en el pasto recordaban cuando se conocieron y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos. Se besaron como dos adolescentes.

-Eres y serás el amor de mi vida Candy.

– Y tú el mío mi príncipe.

FIN

Este fic lo realice para participar por una playera.


End file.
